wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:TireKhorne
Welcome Welcome to the community. Thank you for your recent edit! We are a collaborative group of fans all things-Warhammer 40,000. We seek to build a strong sense of community and fellowship amongst our contributors. If you need help getting started, please check out our . Please ensure that before publishing anything on the wiki, that your read and adhere to the [[Warhammer 40K Homebrew Wiki:Rules|'Rules']] and our [[Warhammer 40K Homebrew Wiki:Article Quality Policy|'Article Quality Policy']]. Not doing so beforehand can put you at risk of breaking these rules and result at having your account temporarily banned. Please do yourself, and us, a favour and read them. If you need help getting started, check out our or contact Administrators Algrim Whitefang or Achilles Prime. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Enjoy your time here at ! Welcome Brother Hey TireKhorne, Glad to have you aboard brother! Well..despite the tiff, I'm choosing to let bygones be bygones and walk away from the negativity and vitriol. Three years of trolling, harassment and bad attitudes really soured me on the Fanon. Yeah, it was special at one time, but now the lunatics are running the mad house..so they're welcome to it. As far as the reporting of 'Using their content'..they're in a tizzy due to the fact I took some of the 'How-to' guides (many which i rewrote btw) as well as some of their rules, which I only used as a general guideline to get things started. I already rewrote much of it, and was allowed to utilise the Star Wars Fanon wiki's rules as a basis to write this wiki's rules. I already tagged anything I borrowed with an acknowledgement to the other fanon. So therefore, no rules are broken. Just be sure, whatever articles you migrate over, be sure to tag them with the tag at the top of the article or leave a message in the Delete topic in the Forum discussion. That way we don't get in trouble for hosting an article on a second wiki. That whole bothersome self-plagarism thing.. Anyways, if you have any further questions please drop me a note on my Talk Page or hope into the Discord and we can chat anytime. Ave Imperator! Algrim Whitefang, WH40K Homebrew Wiki Founder & Senior Administrator (talk) 04:12, April 19, 2018 (UTC) RE: Sub-Sector Article Hammer Guard Look Sable Loins Jiangshi Riders Art Hammer Guard Art Death Watch Kill Team question I was wondering about this Kill-Team project and was wondering how do you become part of it and what do you do? Szo Selhal (talk) 10:44, December 13, 2018 (UTC) Continued on Death Watch Kill Teams Hello, thank you for the quick response I have two additional chapters that I am working on, The Incursors and the Shattered Star Chapters. Do you think it's okay if I make some Deathwatch battle brothers from these two chapters even when they are incomplete? Addition of 4 Space Marines Battle brother for Kill-Team Project Hi TireKhorne, I recently saw your page and would like to contribute to write and add four battle brothers from Storm Zealots, Hyenas of Caliban, Spectral Wolves, and Silver Centurions as a member for your kill-team project. If you wish to add or not, please reply this on my talk page. Thank you Breacher9391 (talk) 14:48, April 20, 2019 (UTC) Deathwatch Kill-Teams formation Hello TireKhorne. As you've noticed, I've added two characters to your Deathwatch project and I plan to add a third. However, I have a question about the locations and formations of the Kill-Teams themselves. Will they be entirely comprised of characters created by the same contributor, or is there already some idea to mix the contributors for one Kill-Team ? In the same vein, how many Watch Fortress can be established, what will be their relations, etc ? I know it's a lot of question, but they are bothering me right now, so I felt like asking them, sorry !Urthan (talk) 22:42, April 21, 2019 (UTC) Death-Watch: Kill Team Hey there TireKhorne, I was having a look at the Death-Watch: Kill Team group and immediately got interested in it, and was wondering how one joins it and what you guys do in it? Chapter Master Nexus (talk) 05:57, April 27, 2019 (UTC) Deathwatch: Killteam Hello, TireKhorne. I would like to ask what is required to create a Deathwatch: Kill-Team article. Thanks Thebladeofgold (talk) 23:28, November 11, 2019 (UTC)